


I heard so much about you

by SourwolfWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Castiel, Bartender Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfWinchester/pseuds/SourwolfWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a mechanic who knows about his brothers new best friend Castiel Novak. Castiel is an artist/bartender who just wants peace from his large family but when his car breaks down, he doesn't count on it starting something amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rattling Car

Chapter 1

 

Castiel was always proud of his car. His older brother Gabriel had always thought it was a waste of money but since Castiel had moved up to Lawrence, Kansas he didn’t have to listen to his brothers disapproving comments anymore.

His choice to move to Lawrence was an easy one. He found the apartment above another house a month ago, put in an offer and got it straight away. It was larger than the one he had to share with Gabriel which only made it more perfect. The area was apparently not the most up-market but he didn’t care. He had his studio in his house instead of a half hour drive away for the first time. It could had been the crime centre of the country and it wouldn’t bother him, well it would be the studio made everything better. The family below was just an old married couple who needed money which made the apartment a steal.

Castiel had moved in two weeks ago and had had to spend it all without the car since none of his five siblings would drive up while he drove the van with all of his stuff in it. But now he was almost home and with his beautiful 1967 ford mustang.

It was a gift from his father, which probably explained why none of his family liked it. Castiel was the favourite of their absent father. He didn’t use it against them, he wasn’t even sure he liked it but their dad had always said Castiel was special.

Everyone else in the family had big high powered jobs, even Gabriel who made it his mission to spike every drink in the house when someone plucked up the courage to visit him. Castiel on the other hand had studied religious history and art in college which made everyone wonder what he wanted to do with his future since it wasn’t law like he was told to. Eventually he became an artist, mostly impressionist work with religious tones but since his brother Balthazar had moved back from England Castiel had found his work wasn’t quiet as easy as it used to be.

He hoped the move two states over would help.

But just when he saw the sign that said Lawrence was 10 miles ahead, he heard an unnerving rattle. He sighed and pulled to the side. He knew a bit about cars from his new friend Sam who taught him the odd bit his brother had taught him but Castiel was clueless as to what was wrong. He checked his watch and realised he had set off from the motel earlier than he thought; it was only 11 which meant he might be able to drop in on the auto shop near his new place.

He drove slow and carefully until he found the shop. It said _Winchester Classic Auto_ above the door. There weren’t any cars he could see parked in the lot and only one that seemed to be being worked on. As he pulled the keys out of the ignition he glanced at the shining black beauty in the shop. He recognised the black Impala from seeing it around town but he had no idea who the owner was.

The bell above the door made a heavy clunk sound as he walked into the tiny reception. There was a young woman behind the desk. She had red hair and her face pressed to the screen of her laptop. Castiel stood on the other side of the desk patiently with his hands in the pockets of his trench coat as he waited. She was busy typing really quickly and he didn’t want to interrupt, he knew how hard it was to get a flow of work started and how annoying it was when someone interrupted.

She glanced up after a minute or two and smiled at Castiel.

“What’s up?” she asked cheerfully.

“My car’s rattling. I dunno if you can help me or not” Castiel said quietly when he noticed her dialling on the phone.

“Dean, got one for you” she said into the phone before hanging up before Dean could respond. “You alright to take into the first slot?” she asked him once the shouting the other side of the door behind her stopped.

Castiel nodded and left without a word. He climbed into the car, pilled his books into his shoulder bag and drove into the first slot.

There was a man stood waiting for him. He was a little taller than Castiel although that was the only similarity he could find. Castiel climbed out and tried to sound like he knew something about cars even with the bag over his shoulder and his gaze fixed on the man while he popped the hood.

“What’s up with her?” he asked without looking away from the engine. “She seems healthy enough. Good model as well, kudos!”

Castiel smiled to himself. His first compliment on his car. “Thank you” he said quietly.

“I’m guessing it’s not a repaint. She really is a thing of beauty” the stranger said nodding his approval while circling the car. “Had her long?” he asked, flashing Castiel a pair of outstandingly green eyes.

“Five years” Castiel said while trying not to stare at the other man.

He was more muscular than Castiel expected on a mechanic, and definitely had the jaw line of a Greek god. Castiel shook himself and tried to focus on the questions.

“67 was a good year for cars” he nodded while checking the oil. “Good to see someone taking care of their car for once” he said after he was happy with Castiel’ oil level.

“How can you not?” Castiel said to himself quietly.

“My thoughts exactly. I’m Dean” he said holding his hand out to Castiel.

“Castiel Novak” Castiel said while shaking the large grease covered hand.

“Strange name” Dean mused while regarding Castiel thoughtfully. “Anyway, what’s wrong with her?”

“Rattling under the hood. I checked a few things by the road and guessed it had to be more serious than my skills can handle.”

Dean nodded in thought and bent back over the hood. “By the looks it is something more than a five minute job, can’t feel anything loose so I’ll take a look this afternoon.”

“I’ll come back tomorrow then” Castiel said before walking off.

“Nah won’t be that long. You’re my only one” Dean said while considering the engine further.

“Your what?” Castiel asked, taken back a little.

“Only one I’m working on. We don’t get many classics and I’m the only one who works on them so I’m betting your baby is my challenge for today.” Dean flashed him a smile and for a second Castiel forgot to look away.

“Thank you Dean” he said politely to which Dean smiled again.

“Come back around five, she should be better by then” Dean said before walking towards the reception. “I’ll get Charlie to call you when it’s done if you prefer” he shouted back when he noticed Castiel hadn’t moved.

“No thank you, I’ll be back at five o’clock” Castiel replied without looking away from his car.

Dean was back at his side a second later with slip of paper with a few details of what was most likely to be done and an estimated price. Castiel swapped it for the keys which he handed with a heavy heart when he noticed the key-ring of a pair of keys to his place attached.

 

 

The walk to the nearest coffee house took about five minutes and Castiel kicked himself at how close it was to home. He had been looking for somewhere for his morning coffee since he moved to town and this one was round the corner.

He ordered his coffee and waited to the side. He noticed a few colouring pencils for children and decided now was as good a time as any to doodle while he waited for his car. Castiel took a handful of colours after he was given his coffee then found a table in the corner near the window.

He began drawing the only thing he could think of; a pair of big green eyes. He barely touched his coffee as he focused on getting the colours right and the delicate lines of the handsome face that held them. He was lucky that he always carried a decent set of sketching pencils since every one of them was used to try and re-create the flawless face of Dean.

He was working on the slight stubble on the chin when he heard  a knock on his table. Castiel closed his sketchbook and looked up to the mountainous form of his friend Sam.

“Bam” Sam smiled once Castiel remembered to smile at him. “You expecting anyone?” Sam asked holding his mug in one hand and resting the other on the chair across from Castiel.

“No, please join me” Castiel said while carefully putting the sketchbook on his lap. “Shouldn’t you be at work Sam?” Castiel asked once the 6 foot 4 mountain had sat in the small chair.

“Work lunch, I’m meeting my brother” Sam said while combing his hair back with his hand.

“Won’t he mind you being sat with someone?” Castiel asked with a slight tilt of his head.

“Shouldn’t think so” Sam said while taking his laptop out of his satchel and placing on the table. “I have something for you.”

Castiel didn’t say anything and just waited for Sam to finish what he was doing.

“You know those people below your place? Well, they’re selling the house. They wanted to know if I knew a seller or they would simply ask you to buy it” Sam said with a wide smile while flicking through documents in his bag.

He handed one to Castiel and let him comb through the images of the house. “I asked them to hold off selling because I figure you might want to have a look. The house is expensive but you’d get a discount since you already live there and would simply be moving down a floor.”

Castiel read the pieces of paper in front of him and thought for a second. “How do you know this? You’re a lawyer Sam not an realtor” Castiel said once he had looked over everything.

“My firm’s handling the purchase, it’s a big company. I know it’s a big thing but I thought you might like a house instead of an apartment” Sam shrugged.

“I’ll think on it. Money’s always a problem, especially since my cars in the shop” Castiel said to himself regardless if Sam heard or not.

“You have a car?” Sam asked while watching something else.

“I do. I was driving it over from my old apartment when I heard the engine rattle” Castiel said, his attention going back to his coffee when he noticed Sam watching someone walking over to the them.

“What kind?” Sam asked as the chair beside Castiel was pulled out.

“1967 Ford Mustang” the voice said beside Castiel.

He looked up to see Dean smiling next to him.

“Oh you took it to Dean’s? Why didn’t you say?” Sam laughed while Castiel tried desperately to hide the sketchbook holding a likeness of Dean in it.

“I didn’t make the connection” Castiel said, looking back at his empty mug. “I need a refill” he said before disappearing.

He left the sketchbook on his chair without thinking, only realising when he glanced over his shoulder to see Dean holding it in his hands. Castiel waited for his coffee and watched the brothers talking. He didn’t know why he didn’t make the connection before. He knew Sam’s last name was Winchester and yet it never clicked that Dean might be the Winchester the auto shop was named after. Castiel liked how relaxed the pair were with each other then remembered how he wasn’t close with any of his siblings, especially his brothers.

He arrived back at the table and wanted to run away. Dean had the sketchbook open in his hands and was looking at the one picture Castiel didn’t want him to see. Dean’s face wasn’t giving away any of his thoughts and it only made Castiel feel worse.

Castiel grabbed his bag and took the sketchbook from Dean’s hands without a word and left. He knew he’d paid for a fresh coffee and had just abandoned it on the table but he was never good at embarrassment and for some reason he only felt worse that it was Dean that saw the picture.


	2. Don't forget the pie!

It was half past five when Castiel finally plucked up the courage to return for his car. He immediately noticed how the place was empty and the roller doors to the working area was down. Castiel pulled the door to reception open and sighed with relief. Charlie was gone and the room was empty but he still tapped the bell on the desk and waited to see if anyone was there. He placed his hands in his trench coat only to realise that he wasn’t wearing it.

Dean walked through the door behind the desk a minute later. He stood in the doorframe and just looked at Castiel.

“Hello Dean” Castiel said once the silence had lasted a minute or two.

“Hey Cas” Dean smiled. Castiel creased his brow and tried to remember when he asked Dean to call him Cas.

“Am I too late to pick up my car?” Castiel asked as Dean began flicking through a large book on the desk.

“Not at all, I was just waiting for you to come get it” he said while writing the  time at the bottom of the page then closing it. He pulled Castiel’s keys from the hook on the wall and walked him out. Dean stopped at the door as if a thought had just struck him. “Hold on” he said before jogging back to room behind reception. He came back out a second later with a very familiar looking coat over his arms. “You left it earlier when you suddenly ran out.”

Castiel pulled his coat on and couldn’t help smelling it. It smelt different, mustier somehow and unmistakably like oil.

“Thank you Dean” he said while Dean locked the door.

“Don’t mention it” he said with a small smile. “You car’s this way.”

He lead Castiel around the side of the building to where it sat beside the black Impala.

“That’s your car?” Castiel asked with a laugh.

“That’s my baby” Dean said like a proud father as he ran his hand on the bonnet. “Gift from my dad. He got a pick-up and I refused to let her get turned to scrap. Re-made her engine and gave her a new paint job both worth it I think” Dean said happily.

“Definitely. She’s beautiful” Castiel said with an appreciative grin. “Is that what started you working here? Your dads cars?”

“Nah my dad liked them but he was busy with other things. My uncle Bobby taught me everything and let me work through college at his scrap yard. I saved up until I could afford to fix cars instead of turning them to scrap and I guess it carried on from there.” Dean seemed sad suddenly but shook himself of it when he noticed Castiel watching him. “What about you? I can’t see someone who draws like you under the bonnet of a car.”

“My father gave me the car when I graduated, said a lawyer needs a car and not taxi’s” Castiel sighed.

“You’re a lawyer?” Dean asked shocked.

Castiel shook his head. “I’m an artist really, but my family thinks I’m going back to school later to get my degree in law like I was supposed to.”

“It suits you” Dean said after a few minutes. “Art I mean, I dunno it just fits. I couldn’t see you doing what Sammy does. He gets too serious and doesn’t have any fun. Speaking of which, you want get a drink?” Dean asked.

Castiel stared at him in disbelief. Dean Winchester, the name he heard whispered between girls he walked past in town, was asking him for a drink.

“You’re busy, alright it’s cool” Dean said reluctantly when Castiel failed to respond. “See you around Cas” he said as he slid into the driver’s seat.

“Wait” Castiel said suddenly when he realised that Dean was about to leave.

Dean leant over to the passenger window and opened it. “You coming?”

“I can’t tonight, I’ve got unpack and get some food in” Castiel began quickly after realising he told Dean to wait but he wasn’t in any way prepared to get a drink with him.

“I’ll cook for you” Dean said suddenly. ”I’ll even show you the best place to get food. Don’t tell Sammy but farmers markets are pretty useful but not practical in Lawrence.”

“Pardon?” Castiel said in confusion. “You want to show me where to shop?”

“Yeah, why not? I’ll just being going to my place and watching TV. Get in, I’ll drive” Dean said with a warm smile that made Castiel forget to move again.

The door opened and Castiel climbed in without a word. He sat with his hands on his lap and waited for Dean to do something. Instead Dean just sat and regarded Cas silently.

“Why haven’t I seen you before today?” Dean asked after a couple of minutes just looking at Castiel’s profile.

“I moved here two weeks ago and I keep to myself” Castiel admitted quietly.

“Still, a car like that I’d notice” Dean smiled. “Amongst other things” he added after a seconds thought.

Cas looked at Dean and tried to understand. He felt his eyes squinting and his head tilting like he always did when he was confused. Dean started laughing to himself and placed a hand on Castiel’s shoulder.

“Cas, you’re awesome” Dean said affectionately before turning his key and pulling the car into first gear. “By the way, that drawing was awesome too. Handsome guy with incredible eyes, a kick ass car and brilliant taste in friends, not bad at all” Dean chuckled to himself as he drove off.

It took Castiel until they were at a grocery store to realise Dean hadn’t been talking about himself. He felt his cheeks go red at the comments from Dean even though the other man was watching him again.

“You alright over there?” Dean asked when he finally looked at Castiel’s eyes focused straight ahead and the red spreading over his face.

“I’m fine Dean” Castiel said with a faint smile. “I’m just not used to someone watching me so intently.”

“Apologies, you’re just … different” Dean said thoughtfully before climbing out of the car.

Castiel followed him into the store in silence before being told to get what he needed. Cas was hesitant at first when Dean simply followed behind him with a pack of beers in one hand and three pies balanced on the other. He was quick with his shopping and silent. Dean didn’t say anything other than asking if Cas needed anything from a specific section Dean was sure everyone needed, especially the stack of freshly baked pies. He paid, put his items in three brown bags and tried not to show his shock when Dean scooped two into his arm and held his pies under the other while his beers were left dangling from two fingers.

The two men climbed into the impala with the bags in the trunk. Dean picked a tape from the box at Castiel’s feet and turned it up loud. He glanced at Cas and began to wonder how he could sit so straight while being perfectly still all the time.

“Where am I taking you?” Dean asked with his eyes trying not to stare at the huge blue pools.

Cas told him the address and said nothing else. He sat in silence as Dean drove, half worried that Dean noticed the fact that his compliments where taken without any clue what to do with them and the other half was simply trying to figure out if he liked the music or not.

They reached Castiel’s apartment with bags under arms, Dean even brought a pie up with him even though he was told not to. Dean stood in the archway to the kitchen while Cas unpacked.

The place was small, two rooms and a bathroom. There was a small sofa in front of a plain TV which still had the remotes covered in plastic on top of it. The coffee table between the two was stacked with books and a sketchpad with a stack of charcoal pencils on it. Behind the sofa was the kitchen, the small breakfast bar in the centre. The door to the bathroom was beside the fridge and opposite the door to the bedroom. Beside the door to the hallway was a staircase up the wall to a trapdoor to the studio.

Dean watched with a contented smile while Cas wandered between cupboards until the bags were empty. Cas stood beside the oven and didn’t really know what to do next.

“You have the ingredients for burgers?” Dean asked, taking off the large leather jacket.

Castiel could almost sigh at the sight of Dean’s arms. Cas knew ever since one party in high school that he wasn’t sure if he liked men or not but Dean was beginning to convince him that he did. The man’s arms alone were something to stare at, and the t-shirt clinging to his chest only made it worse. His jeans clung to his rear and thighs, whether it was intentional or not.

Castiel thought himself nothing particularly spectacular to behold, especially since he first saw Sam. Cas groaned at how rugged good looks and large, muscular frames seemed to run in the Winchester family or at least just the brothers.

“I think so, I honestly don’t know what you need but feel free to look around” Cas said quietly, his eyes trying not to rake up and down Dean.

“You could come to mine, I know I have everything and the sofa’s bigger” Dean said with a smile before winking at Cas.

“Won’t your girlfriend mind you bringing home a stranger?” Cas asked hesitantly.

“Wont yours?” Dean replied. He leant back against the wall and watched Cas intently.

“I don’t have a girlfriend” Cas said quietly, not really wanting to admit to this obvious ladies’ man that he was alone.

“Yeah well if I did I guess all three of us could have fun” Dean smirked.

Cas glared at him and pressed his lips together. Although Cas wasn’t sure if he liked Dean or not, he was positive three people was too much for anything.

“Cas, not for nothing but the last person to look at me like that, I got laid” Dean smirked before pouting his lips as if to kiss him and winking. Cas gave him the look harder before realising that Dean was actually moving closer. “Seriously, I’d stop unless you wanted to take this to the bedroom” Dean said huskily.

Cas immediately ceased and left the kitchen. “I’ll get changed into something without popcorn stuck on the crotch” he said from the bedroom.

“I don’t mind” Dean called even though Cas couldn’t see Dean trying to peer through the half open door.

Cas ignored the comment and tried to get changed around the slight bulge at his crotch. He groaned and told himself off for getting even a little excited at the sight of Dean.

He came out of the bedroom and was rewarded with Dean’s breath catching. Cas changed his white t-shirt for a black V-neck from the pile he got from his brother at Christmas. His jeans were the new pair of faded black ones with barely any room to move but he for some reason hoped Dean would like them. He grinned to himself while pulling on his black trench coat over the his shoulders while Dean just stood there, mouth open until he caught himself and shook his head.

“Cas, I gotta go. It’s Sammy, I’m sorry. Man you don’t know how much” he sighed before almost growling in frustration. “I’d ask you to come with me but I just don’t know-“

Cas held up his hand. “It’s fine Dean, go to your brother.” He placed his hands back in his pockets and smiled at Dean, his head tilted slightly to the side in a way only Cas seemed to make attractive.

“Fuck it, you’re coming. I am not leaving you alone dressed like that” Dean said confidently before taking Cas’ hand and dragging him out of the apartment.

“Dean is that wise, I mean we barely know each other and it seems like a family emergency” Cas said, reluctantly removing his hand from Dean’s.

“Please” Dean scoffed, “I’ve known about you since you met Sam, the guy barely shuts up about you. He’s just got an issue with his toy box car and can’t get it to the shop before he has to leave for his client tomorrow. Hardly big drama.”

“Are you sure he wouldn’t mind me being there?” he asked even though he was already locking his door.

“Nah, you can keep him company while I fix that piece of crap of his” Dean smiled from behind Cas. “Seriously man, why those jeans?” he asked even though he didn’t wait for an answer before he was pulling Cas down the staircase on the outside of the house.

 


	3. A very Dean Winchester date

They pulled up to what Cas guessed to be Sam’s house and Dean was out of the car straight away. Sam was stood in the garage beside the house with a large modern muscle car parked in the drive way. The hood was open and smoke coming from it.

The large Winchester gave his older brother a hug before noticing Cas.

“Castiel? What are you doing here?” he asked even though he wasn’t even a little upset. He just looked at his brother who was shedding layers down to his t-shirt, making Cas gulp hard.

“Shut it Sammy” Dean warned before marching to the front of the car.

Sam stood beside Cas and waited to see if either of them would say anything but Cas was busy staring at his feet to notice Sam being pleased to see him.

“Seriously though, am I interrupting a date or something?” Sam asked once Dean walked past them after inspecting the engine.

“Well that depends” Dean said without looking at the two men behind him.

“On?” Sam asked, getting two beers out of the cooler at his feet.

“If you plan on telling dad I arrived with a guy” Dean said flatly as Sam handed him a beer.

“Why would I?” Sam asked while Cas twisted the top off the beer and swigged it all down in one.

“No idea” Dean said with a wide grin at Cas who just held the empty bottle in his hands and glanced at Sam towering above him. “Like I said, you’re awesome” Dean said quietly to Cas as he passed him taking the bottle from his fingers and letting his linger on Cas’ cold hand. Dean tossed the empty bottle at Sam, who ducked and let it land somewhere behind him.

Sam noticed the way Dean looked at Cas and the fact it was returned, but didn’t say anything, it had been a while since Dean had actually been anywhere with anyone other than his brother or Charlie.

“Sam?” Cas asked after a minute of them just watching Dean swear at the engine. “Why doesn’t Dean want his father to know he came to your house with me?”

Sam looked at Cas and for a second he knew exactly why the brothers liked him so much. He was so blissfully ignorant of how shit their family life was. Since their mother was murdered and the guy who did it was never caught, their dad had started a campaign to find out on his own. He got arrested four times but luckily Sam was good at what he did so he managed to get his father away with just a set of huge fines. Their dad was protective but never there, he was always somewhere else and never gave the brothers more than a note taped to the door to Dean’s Impala. Even worse was that he never supported the fact Sam was getting engaged to Jess or that Dean sometimes preferred men to women. He even got physical with Dean once or twice because of it.

Sam didn’t want to load Cas with their family history, he just simply said “Our dad is a bit temperamental when it comes to Dean’s love life.”

Cas nodded and went back to watching Dean until a light went off in his head. “Am I on a date?” he asked Sam bluntly.

Sam laughed into his beer and clasped his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “Did he offer to cook for you?” he asked once he caught his breath. Cas nodded and looked back at Dean who was bent of the engine while taking a swig of beer. “Was there pie?” Sam asked again.

“Pecan” Cas said as Dean straightened up and stretched revealing a small sliver of flat stomach that made Cas forget to breathe in.

“Then yeah, you’re on a Dean date. He isn’t conventional” Sam reassured before offering Cas another beer.

“I don’t think that’s quite the word for Dean but it’ll do” Cas mused to himself as he contented himself to watch Dean work.

 Sam smiled down at Cas before leaving the two alone. He didn’t need to watch his brother work and he had a client to prepare for, of course now it was without fresh salad supplies thanks to the car blowing up before he could get to the store.

Dean could feel Castiel’s gaze on his back as he worked. The job was simple enough to fix but he took his time, quite enjoying the feeling of somebody wanting to watch him work. He enjoyed fixing cars as much as he did driving them, even though he never really classed Sam’s choice in modern muscle cars a worthy decision.

When he was done an hour later he was somehow covered in grease and even managed to get some on his face. He stood and glanced at Cas sat on the cooler before asking him to pass him a fresh one. Dean didn’t bother hiding the fact he was watching Cas crouch beside the cooler and walk over to him with a beer.

“How’s it looking?” Cas asked walking round to the front of the car before Dean had chance to grab his waist.

“All fixed. He needs to change his oil more though” Dean said without turning around. “You’d think having a charismatic mechanic for a brother would make him take better care in his wheels.”

“I wouldn’t say charismatic but you’re right about everything else” Cas said, mostly to himself.

“That so?” Dean chuckled, glancing over his shoulder at Cas looking up at the star-studded sky.

Cas glanced at him and smiled. “Dean, not for nothing but last person who looked at me like that, I got laid” Cas said, mimicking the wink and pursed lips like Dean had done.

“Son of a bitch” Dean laughed as Sam sauntered out of the front door.

“You two finished flirting enough to fix my car?” Sam asked making Cas blush and scuttle back to the cooler only for Dean to grab his hand.

Dean pulled Cas against him and wrapped his arm around him, his hand on the small of Cas’ back.

“It’s all done” Dean said without taking his eye off the engine despite Cas looking shocked and being stiff as a plank.

“What was wrong with it?” Sam asked while trying not to look at his brother holding onto his newest friend.

“Would you understand if I told you?” Dean replied honestly.

“Fair point” Sam said with a shrug.

Dean broke the hold on Cas and went inside claiming it was time for dinner.

“You alright?” Sam asked once the door closed behind his brother.

“Yes, thank you Sam. I’m just having a rather filled night” he said with a lame smile.

“Want to talk about it?” the very large Winchester asked even though he guessed that if Cas was like any other date Dean had then he wouldn’t say anything except say how wonderful Dean was.

“Your brother is…” Cas searched for the right word. “He’s brilliant from what I’ve seen so far but I’m not good at this type of thing. My experience of dates is being left at a restaurant while they powder their nose for forty-five minutes, or go to a bar and be ignored. Dean is very forward with what he wants and thinks.”

Sam nodded and thought carefully for a second. He had known Castiel for a few weeks and what he knew he had told his brother. He hadn’t known that the information would make Dean instantly lurch onto Cas but Sam couldn’t deny that Dean did look happier that day than he had for a while.

“Dean doesn’t date. He picks someone up at a bar, has one night then forgets them. Or he spends a year with them only for them to break his heart. But he has never had either with a guy so that either makes you lucky or simply different” Sam said quietly even though Dean couldn’t possibly hear. “As for being forward that’s just Dean. He might seem a little brash and every sentence is about pie or the Impala but he’s fiercely loyal, smarter than he lets on and a really good guy. I wouldn’t trust him around my Jess if he wasn’t.”

Cas smiled slightly and thanked Sam for reassuring him.

Cas liked Dean a lot even though he didn’t know much about him. Cas knew he wasn’t ready for a relationship and never had one night stands but he stopped worrying when he saw Dean stood in the kitchen with ingredients all around him on the counters and a classic rock anthem on the radio.

Sam turned it down and joined his brother in the kitchen. He grabbed himself a beer and told them he would be in the study if they needed him, then left the pair alone again.

“Hey Cas, could you find me some cheese or something from the fridge” Dean asked over his shoulder as he prodded at four burgers in the frying pan.

Cas handed Dean the only cheese he could find that wasn’t liquid and stood in the centre, again clueless what to do next. He was usually so sure of his movements except around Dean.

“You can take your coat off Cas” Dean said once he was satisfied the cheese would suffice on his creations.

Cas shrugged it off and placed on a stool by the breakfast bar.

“Seriously though, I never thought someone with such blue eyes would dare wear anything to make them even worse” Dean said with a wink as he regarded Cas yet again.

“Dean, please stop staring at me” Cas said feebly as he crossed his bare arms over his chest.

“I’m not staring, just taking in the artwork” Dean said with a smile.

He slowly sauntered towards Cas and un-crossed his arms. He gently traced his thumb over Cas’ clean cut jaw while using the other to stroke his back.

“Dean, your brother is in the next room” Cas gulped before Dean could lean any closer.

He didn’t let go or move away but simply calculated what to do next. “Cas, did you even know who I was before this morning” he asked quietly.

“Sam mentioned you” he replied breathlessly. Dean Winchester had his warm hands on his body and his unnaturally green eyes fixed on his lips.

“And? Good things?” Dean asked his hand moving from Cas’ jaw to his neck.

“Wonderful things” Cas said without thinking.

He wrapped his arms around Dean’s middle and decided that  he didn’t actually want Dean to go anywhere.

“Do you not like guys then?” he asked, worry underpinning his usual confidence.

“It depends on the guy” Cas said with a nervous laugh.

“So it’s just me then” Dean said with a smile, his eyes looking straight into Cas. “I honestly haven’t been able to stop thinking about you all afternoon. And that drawing, damn you got talent. Am I really that good looking?”

“I could never do you justice” Cas said quietly when he felt a thumb brush over his lips.

“Then what’s the problem?” Dean asked, honestly wondering.

“I’m not good at this Dean” Cas said, his gaze dropping from Dean’s green eyes.

“I wish that changed anything. If I don’t kiss you Cas I might actually die.”

“Dean” Cas breathed.

“Cas” Dean said just as quickly.

“No Dean, your burgers are burning” Cas said with a smile.

He tried not to laugh as Dean suddenly looked up and smelt the air. He released Cas and went to save his burgers. His shoulders dropped when he flipped them and Cas heard him sigh.

“Saved them” Dean announced while turning down the heat under the pan.  “Where was I?” he asked even though his hands where now on Cas’ neck. “Ah yes” he said before leaning in again.

Cas turned his head to the side and Dean simply kissed his cheek. Dean drew back and looked at Cas in shock and confusion. “Like I said, I’m not good at this” Cas said, his eyes squeezed shut.

“Alright” Dean sighed. Cas wanted to think that Dean was angry but the way he still held onto him and the way he hadn’t sounded at all upset made Cas realise the Dean was as good a man as Sam had said.

“When you’re ready, not before” Dean said quietly before placing a kiss on Castiel’s jaw. “I’ll just, contain myself” he said, another kiss being carefully placed behind Cas’ ear. “I’ll try really really hard.”

Dean moved away and Cas just stood there in the kitchen, frozen and scared to move. Dean’s hands where still on his neck but thankfully his full lips had moved away enough for Cas to risk turning his head back.

“How long will dinner take?” Cas asked without taking his eyes off Dean’s.

“As long as it does, maybe even stop for a while” Dean sighed.

“Is that wise?” Cas asked, his hands slowly running up to Deans chest.

Cas knew he wasn’t good at intimacy but Dean just had to be sweet and not push him.

“I don’t care right now” Dean said before lunging forward again, pulling Cas’ head forward.

Cas didn’t fight it, he let himself be pushed against Dean’s firm body until he felt something soft on his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut and melted against Dean. His lips were soft and the kiss was tender. His gentleness with him just made Cas want to rip his clothes off even more. Dean moved his hands up into Cas’ hair, combing his fingers through the soft spikes and messing it up even more. Cas balled Dean’s shirt into his fists and held on for his life. He felt Dean’s tongue run across his bottom lip and opened his mouth. Dean suddenly pressed Cas against the counter behind him and squashed the smaller man between it and his body.

Dean’s hands rubbed down Cas’ back as their tongues battled for supremacy. Cas gave up after a while and let Dean take over. His fingers combed through Dean’s soft sand coloured hair while the other clawed at Dean’s back. He swallowed a moan from Dean and kissed him harder.

They pulled at each other until they heard a loud cough.

“Seriously Dean!” Sam scolded even though he wasn’t that mad.

Dean hesitantly pulled away from Cas, leaving him with his eyes closed and still holding onto each other.

“I’m going to come in again” Sam said before turning on his heels and leaving the room.

“Sorry about that” Dean said with a kind smile. He looked at Cas and combed his fingers through his hair again. “I thought you weren’t good at that.”

Cas laughed, embarrassed and placed a small kiss on Dean’s lips before sliding out of his hold as Sam walked back in shouting ‘BAM’ just in case his brother had started the make-out session again, which he knew was a very real possibility.

 

The three of them sat around the dining table in the second half of the kitchen once Dean finished making the food. The burgers were slightly touched on one side but they still tasted better than any other Castiel had ever had.

“These are brilliant Dean” Cas said again and again after nearly every bite.

Dean and Sam ate quietly as Cas ate two burgers in under five minutes. It had been a while since Cas had eaten well, let alone something made from scratch.

“So Castiel you thought about the house at all?” Sam asked as the group migrated from the dining room to the living room.

Cas sat in the far corner of the sofa with Dean next to him almost touching. Sam sat in the large armchair across from them and waited for Cas to get comfortable being so close to Dean who was unashamed to be watching him.

“It might be nice to live in a house but I’m still unsure as to the financing of it. Art isn’t really selling the way it used to” Cas said with a slight smile, trying to hide the fact that he just told the guy he was really into that he was rather without money.

“Well that’s a shame, would have been a good fit for you. You could even have the apartment saved for when one of the siblings descends” Sam smiled making Cas laugh slightly.

“How many do you have?” Dean asked, taking Castiel’s hand in his and stroking it with his thumb.

“Six brothers and two sisters” Cas said quietly as he looked down at his hand.

“Geez I bet Christmas is expensive” Dean mumbled before taking a swig of beer,

“Only two of my brothers and one sister really celebrate it, the others just buy bottles of something for each of us and that’s about it. We aren’t a close family” Cas explained even though no one asked.

“That’s a shame, they’re missing out” Dean said with an affectionate smile, capturing Cas’ gaze and just staring into each other’s eyes as they almost lost themselves until Sam groaned again.

“Dean there are some things I’m not overly fond of seeing. Eye sex for one” Sam said from behind closed eyes.

Dean and Cas carried on looking at each other intently until Cas finally looked down.

“I think I need a minute” Cas said before quietly leaving the two brothers alone and going to sit beside the Impala.

“I hope you know what you’re doing” Sam said once the front door was closed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean sighed into his beer.

“I’ve known Castiel since he moved here, I even helped him move his stuff in and I like to think I’ve gotten to know him kind of well. Not once did he mention liking guys or even being in a relationship ever” Sam said carefully.

“Your point?” Dean asked with a roll of his head.

“Go easy with him okay? I don’t think he likes public shows of affection, let alone ones with your brother in the room. I’m his only friend here Dean so trust me on this okay.”

“I know, you’ve talked about him often enough and when I saw him with you and man the guy can draw” Dean grinned from ear to ear at the memory of seeing his face through Castiel’s eyes. “I just want to spend time with him, as much time as possible.”

“Does it always have to include me?” Sam asked. He got up and went to the fridge in the hope Dean would have stopped grinning like an idiot when he got back.

“You called me remember” Dean said before the front door opened again and Cas scuttled back in and up the stairs.

“I didn’t know you were on a date. You could have said no” Sam called back, not knowing Dean was now going up the stairs after Cas.

Sam walked into the front room with three beers in his hands and sighed. “Talk to yourself Sam.”

Dean waited in the hall for Cas to come out of the bathroom. He had his head low and barely noticed Dean until he was being taken by the hand into a bedroom at the end of the hall.

“Dean, Sam is downstairs” he objected as Dean locked the door and leant against it.

“I know, that’s why I’m up here with you and not sat down there in silence while you shuffle around the house and Sam works on some random case” he said quietly so Sam didn’t hear. They were a floor above his brother but the man still managed to hear annoyingly well.

“I don’t shuffle” Cas defended half-heartedly.

“Well you did coming up here and you’re doing it now” Dean said as Cas looked at him, squinting slightly and trying to understand Dean’s point. “I just want to know if you’re alright Cas.”

“No one calls me that” he smiled, beginning to like the way his nickname sounded when Dean said it.

“Seriously? Eight siblings and no one called you Cas once? That’s just nutty” Dean chuckled.

“Gabriel calls me Cassie” he said without much thought.

“Gabriel? Are you all named after angels?” Dean asked, sitting on the bed and tapping it for Cas to join him.

“My father had a fascination with them, a curse for a few of us” he said, calmly as he sat and Dean placed his hand on his knee.

“Sam says you have a brother called Luc, hardly an angel name” Dean said, remembering the lunch they had last week when all Dean wanted to know was what Sam could tell him about Cas.

“It’s short for Lucifer” Castiel said quietly. “He’s a good brother when he wants to be but he hates listening to orders, so I suppose the name fits.”

“Isn’t he a marine?” Dean asked as Cas laughed to himself.

“Yes, so is Michael luckily. The amount of trouble Luc gets into that Michael has to bail him out of is always a topic of conversation on new year’s.”

“Is that the only time you all get together?”

Cas nodded. “Anna always insists on it. We barely keep in touch throughout the year, only really birthdays and Christmas but new year’s we go to her place in LA and try not to kill each other. I like it really, being with family although sometimes I wish mine wasn’t so big.”

Dean brought his arm around Cas’ back and moved him a little closer. “Coming from a small family, sometimes it’s nice to know there’s more than just one person looking out for you.”

“I’d rather have the bond you and Sam have” Cas admitted quietly.

“That’s only because I practically raised him myself” Dean said before kissing Cas’ neck.

“Must you make every conversation into some kind of make-out session” Cas laughed to try and cover the fact he was ready to jump the other man.

“Sorry, couldn’t help it.”

“It’s getting late Dean, I think I might go home” Cas said without moving a muscle.

He could feel Dean breathing on his neck, his warm hands holding him close.

“Already? It’s not even nine” Dean said quietly without moving away from Cas.

“I need to pick up my car” Cas said without any conviction, he was just coming up with excuses so he could leave. He knew if he was left alone with Dean any longer he would probably do something he’d regret, although not for long he imagined.

“You can get it in the morning, I’ll even take it to your place if you want.” Dean kissed him again and was rewarded with a soft moan. “Stay Cas” Dean said huskily before kissing him again.

“This is Sam’s house, I don’t think he’d appreciate you doing this to his friend under his roof behind a locked door.”

Dean leaned back and thought for a second. “You’re right. Back to yours?”

Dean stood by the door and waited for Cas to move and not look like a deer in headlights. “Cas I promise no funny business, I just left my pie there” he reassured.

Cas nodded and went to Dean’s side.


	4. Rules are hard to remember

“Make yourself at home” Cas said as he held the door open. Dean sauntered in with his usual ease and confidence before almost throwing himself on the sofa. “You want a drink?” Cas asked from next to him.

“You got any beer?” Dean asked.

“Only what you brought with you” Cas said quietly, not sure if Dean was even paying attention since he was flicking through the small sketchbook on the top of the pile.

“Then that’ll be awesome” he said, flashing a knee melting smile at Cas.

He left Dean alone while he got his beer and the bottle of whiskey he kept for a special occasion, or when he needed to stop shaking in fear. His brain kept reminding him that he currently had Dean Winchester on his sofa, his hands kept shaking at the fact Dean seemed to forget personal space with him and worst of all was his crotch wanting to join the party when he saw Dean bent over his TV. His arse was right there in tight jeans, his t-shirt riding up to reveal lightly tanned skin just like Cas dreaded him having.

“What are you doing Dean?” Cas asked after regaining his composure.

Dean stood in front of the TV with the plastic covered remote in his hand and the other combing through his hair. “Trying to get this to work” he said after glancing at Cas.

“You don’t need to Dean, I can live without it” Cas said calmly while setting down the two bottles and his half-filled glass.

“That’s exactly my point” Dean smiled before stepping over the coffee table and sitting back where he was. He picked up the glass, took a swig and set it down again.

“That was my drink Dean” Cas said, instantly regretting sounding slightly petty.

“I know” Dean grinned with a wiggle of his eyebrows. “You going to stand there all night?”

Cas sat beside Dean awkwardly wanting a drink but unable to move. He felt Dean watching him again. “Dean, why do you keep staring at me?”

“Do you not want me to?” he asked quietly. He turned to face Cas with his arm along the back of the sofa.

“I just can’t see what’s so fascinating about me” Cas said honestly as he turned slightly to face him.

“Well let’s see” Dean began, gently pulling Cas closer to him. “Your eyes” he said before gently kissing Cas’ chin. “Your hair looks like you just got out of bed while doing something very naughty” he smiled while running his fingers through it. “Those lips, all soft and perfect.” Dean leant in and gently kissed Cas’ lips, barely touching them but just enough that Cas sighed and had to rest his hand on Dean’s chest to stop himself falling forward. “I can only guess what’s under that shirt and jeans” Dean sighed into Cas’ ear, tracing his lips down his jaw making Cas shiver.

“So just how I look?” Cas said a little hurt but finding it hard to really care.

“Nope. I mean don’t get me wrong your ass is phenomenal, but there’s also your taste in cars, the way you always seem to choose your words carefully, the fact you draw someone you’ve seen once with incredible accuracy. Shall I go on?” Dean asked, holding Cas’ face in his hands. “The way you walk like every step is your first, the fact you love your family even though they drive you to distraction. The fact that not once have you asked why I took you to Sam’s with me, the way you wouldn’t kiss me even though Sam wouldn’t care since we weren’t in the kitchen anymore. The way I told you how I raised Sammy by myself and yet you don’t ask questions because you know I’ll tell you when I’m ready. The fact you have a guitar in that corner that is clearly used but you have painted it to make it yours. The way that even though I’m telling you everything I’ve found out about you today alone you are still squinting at me like I’m some big puzzle.”

“I just don’t understand Dean. Why me? You could have any woman you wanted and from what I hear when I’m out, you chose not to. Why me?” Cas asked, his finger tracing the stubble on Dean’s jaw. “I don’t deserve you.”

“You can’t be this incredible and think that no one would notice. I used to think that in this life you can’t afford attachments, and I’ve done pretty well in avoiding them. Until now.” He leant in and kissed Cas firmly and passionately.

Dean brought his hand up and cupped the back of Cas’ head, bringing his lips closer. He could feel Cas go stiff the closer he got to Dean until he let him go and just looked into his big blue eyes.

“I’m going to have to get used to that” Cas smiled.

“Does that mean I can do it again?” he asked, smiling at how red Cas’ cheeks were getting.

“Yes but I need to say one thing first, before I completely forget my first date rule” Cas said before Dean could get any closer.

“And that is?” he asked, sliding his hand under the hem of the black t-shirt obscuring his view of what he desperately wanted to see, and touch… and kiss…

“I’ve never really been with a man before” Cas admitted quietly.

“Ever?” Dean asked, shocked so much he had to stop moving his hands over the body in front of him.

“Well, a guy kissed me in high school but that’s about it” Cas shrugged.

“So I’m special?” Dean asked encouragingly even though Castiel was evidently self-conscious about it.

“Which way are we talking about?” he joked, plucking up the courage to not be as awkward with Dean as he was with everyone else.

“Funny” he mumbled before ghosting his lips over Cas’. “Close your eyes Cas.”

He did what he was told and was rewarded with Dean kissing him hard and unrelenting. He felt Dean’s tongue beg entrance and he allowed it before he knew what was happening. Dean leant forward and pushed Cas down onto the sofa, Dean between his legs and his hands stroking every inch of Cas he could find. Dean rubbed the bulge in his crotch against Cas and was rewarded with a deep moan.

“You said no funny business” Cas breathed as Dean traced his jaw and neck with long kisses.

“I don’t hear you complaining angel” Dean smiled against Cas’ warm skin. “Tell me to stop” he growled before latching his lips onto Cas’ collar and sucking slightly, branding this amazing man as his. His angel.

Cas groaned and lifted his hips, forcing Dean to grind into them.

“This. Off” Dean commanded breathlessly even though he was already pull off Cas’ shirt.  Dean stopped dead, his hands on the bare chest below him. He took a long minute to just admire Cas. He was more amazing that Dean imagined.  “Damn Cas” he growled before leaning down and kissing his neck again. Cas pulled Dean down against him by his shirt before realising he wanted to feel his warm skin.

“Dean” Cas moaned, pulling the shirt over Dean’s shoulders and throwing it somewhere on the floor.

He couldn’t help staring at the perfectly bronzed chest, the chiselled abs and the frankly perfect body. Dean waited with his hands on Cas’ hips, letting the amazing man stare just like he had.

“Cas?” Dean asked when he hadn’t moved for nearly a minute.

“Yes Dean?” Cas said with a wide smiled as his hand gently stroked down Dean’s back and pulled him back down. He pulled Dean’s chiselled jaw up and kissed him hard while he looped his finger in the belt loops on Dean’s jeans and pulled him against his straining dick.

Dean moaned and ground their crotches together. He found a solid rhythm that made Cas throw his head back and claw at Dean’s back.

“Dean” Cas moaned before he pushed Dean away. “We need to stop” he panted.

Dean nodded and tried to catch his breath. “I don’t know why but okay” he sighed, his eyes combing over the bare chest and obvious rock hard erection in Cas’ jeans. “Though I don’t think we should leave that like it is.”

Cas looked down and smirked when he saw Dean was just as aroused. “I don’t sleep with people on the first date” he said quietly even though his hands were squeezing Dean’s arse.

“Who said anything about that?” Dean growled before planting an open moth kiss on Cas’ chest, just on the freckle above his nipple.

He kissed his way teasingly slow down Cas’ chest until he reached his jeans. He glanced up to see Cas watching him intently as he slowly undid them and pulled them down along with his underwear. Cas lifted his arse off the sofa to help Dean but he was rewarded with Dean’s hand under him and the other holding his hips down. Dean crawled back up to Cas’ lips, kissing him long and slow as he hand slowly wrapped his fingers around Cas.

He started slow, his thumb gently rubbing over the head with every stroke and a gentle twist making Cas moan. Cas thrust his hips up in desperation for more but Dean just smiled against his lips until Cas threw his head back. He felt Cas undo his jeans and pull them down slightly along with his underwear. A finger traced over his rock hard dick but he gripped Cas a little tighter, making his hand fly up to grip Dean’s back with a loud and pornographic moan while the other hand grabbed his thigh tight.

“More Dean” he groaned, his fingers digging into Dean’s shoulder and jeans.

Dean moved his hand faster as he began kissing and licking his way down Cas again. He place a gentle kiss on the top of his thigh before slowly licking his way up Cas’ dick right to the top. He slowly took as much of Cas that he could into his mouth until Cas bucked up, needing more of the wet heat. Dean placed one hand on Cas’ hips to steady him as he began bobbing his head up and down, his tongue swirling around the length as he gently ran his hand up and down himself. He sucked and hummed around Cas, loving the way he tasted and the sounds coming from his mouth which only pushed him closer and closer.

Cas threw his head back panting. “Dean… I can’t… oh…OH…DEAN!” he shouted as he came suddenly. No matter how Dean would deny it, hearing his name screamed from Cas’ lips was enough to send him over the edge as well. He didn’t take his mouth from Cas as his body shuck with his orgasm, but just groaned sending shivers down Cas’ spine. He rarely came so quickly but  he wasn’t complaining.

Dean made sure Cas was empty before removing his mouth and sitting back, removing his sticky hand and wiping it clean with a few tissues from the coffee table. He watched Cas try to get his breath back, his chest heaving and eyes squeezed shut.

Finally Cas looked up to find Dean hovering above him, resting on his elbows with his hands gently tracing the lines of his face.

“You alright angel?” Dean asked before gently kissing his lips.

Cas tasted himself but he didn’t care for a second. He had just had Dean’s mouth around him, everything else was unimportant.

“I didn’t know that was even possible. I’ve never come so quick” Cas sighed as Dean took a long drink from his whiskey. He stood for a second to pull his jeans up, much to Cas’ disappointment. Even Dean’s thighs where amazing.

“Me neither” Dean laughed. “You’re rather vocal for a quiet guy.”

“Sorry” Cas said, slightly ashamed that he had come screaming Dean’s name.

“Don’t be, I like it” he said with a wide grin before kissing Cas slowly and gently.

He broke the kiss to pull up Castiel’s underwear but he ignored his jeans. He wasn’t ready to have Castiel fully clothed just yet.

“I best get going” he said even though it was the last thing he wanted.

“Really? You haven’t had your drink” Cas said even though he was half asleep.

“I don’t mind. Will I be seeing you later?” he asked before placing a lazy kiss on Cas’ chest.

“Definitely” Cas smiled while being pulled off the sofa and carried to the door.

“Drop by first thing okay? I want to see you before you get the car” Dean whispered in Cas’ ear before letting him stand on the cold wood floor.

Cas nodded as he opened the door, leaning on it as Dean stepped through.

“Tonight was…” Dean began, not able to think of the right word.

“Yeah, it was” Cas said before kissing his lover long and slow.

Dean wound his arms around Cas’ waist and almost forget he was trying to leave. They broke for air and Cas had to hold Dean away or he was going to pull him back inside.

“Okay, I’m going. See you tomorrow?” he said, letting go of Cas’ warm body and standing out in the cold.

“Sure. Good night Dean” Cas said with a smile.

Dean took one last look at Cas, all of him, before saying goodnight and leaving. He stomped down the stairs and waited for the sound of the door closing when he got to the bottom. He looked back up to see Cas stood in the doorway watching him. With a small wave and endless self-control Dean went to the Impala and drove away, leaving Cas alone with a huge smile and the best night of his life.


	5. Brothers, beer and a blue eyed bartender

Dean sauntered through reception at nine. They had been open for half an hour but there was only one car being worked on. He leant over the desk to check Charlie wasn’t hacking anyone for the third time that week.

“Morning boss” she said after quickly taking off her headphones, the last words of ‘walking on sunshine’ blaring out. “The guy from yesterday left you a package” she said before Dean could get to his office.

“Guy?” he asked, throwing his jacket onto his desk and watching it drop onto the floor.

“Yeah, the mustang guy. He dropped this off and picked up his car” she said casually while handing the large box to Dean who was stood in the doorway.

“Cas was here? Why didn’t you call me?” he asked, dropping the box on his desk and turning on the light.

“He was here for like two minutes” she said from the doorway. “Did I do something wrong?” she asked even though she knew that by the look on Dean’s face, he wasn’t listening to her. She shrugged and left him alone, making sure the door was closed and her headphones were on as soon as possible.

He tore the paper off the box and pulled the lid open. Inside was the pie he left at Cas’ with his pack of beer’s next to it, the one he’d taken out replaced with a rolled up note. Under the pie was a large A4 sketchbook tied with a ribbon around it. Dean laid everything out on the desk and checked Charlie had closed the door before he unrolled the letter and sat in his large chair.

 _I enjoyed last night Dean,_ it read in neat flowing handwriting. _You forgot your pie and beer so I thought you might miss it. I didn’t sleep after you left and ended up filling the sketchbook, I thought you might like it. I hope you don’t find it creepy. My number’s below so give me a text or something. Thank you for the car, I settled the bill with your receptionist and she said that you knocked half the price off so I suppose I owe you one. I’m working this afternoon or I’d ask you to meet me for lunch. Anyway, I’ll let you get back to what I interrupted. Have a good day Dean, and thank you again for a night as incredible as you are._

Dean smiled at the letter, mostly because he heard Castiel’s voice in his head as he read it and also because it was the first letter he ever got that wasn’t typed. Somehow he was left reading it again and again until his phone rang.

“Yeah” he said, carefully rolling the letter back up and placing it in the only drawer with a lock on it.

“You got a client and someone called and asked you to text them before lunch, didn’t leave a name” Charlie said quickly before hanging up.

Dean quickly fished his phone out of his pocket and added Cas to his contact list before texting him asking him out to dinner before hiding the sketchbook along with the letter. He locked the drawer and went out to work.

 

It was lunch before Dean was back in his small office, sandwich in hand and a pounding headache about to set in. He fished a bottle of Aspirin out of his drawer and threw three into his mouth, drowning them with a beer he knew he shouldn’t be drinking. It wasn’t until he was finished with his sandwich that he remembered he forgot to look in the book.

Carefully Dean took the ribbon off and pulled the cover open. The first picture was of him, as was the second and third and fourth until he saw one of Sammy laughing. He carefully turned each thick page and smiled at each picture. Some were simple pencil drawing, others were charcoal that he tried desperately not to smudge. Each picture only had colour in the eyes, and the eyes were magnificently done. He knew each subject matter, most were him from different angles and a couple were of Sam. There was even one or two of his baby. But the second to last page was his favourite.

Cas had drawn him stood straight, a bright light behind his head and wings coming from his back. He was drawn in plain jeans and a bare chest with what looked like handprint on his left shoulder, looking down at a field of flowers Dean couldn’t identify. Dean smiled at it, running his fingers over the careful, delicate lines of ink. The likeness was as perfect as all the others Cas did which only made it more amazing. Cas had drawn Dean as an angel. He didn’t know why but he didn’t care. His wings were golden and spread wide, framing the dark figure in the centre.

Dean turned to the final page, not sure how Cas could possibly top that but he found a note. It was written in fountain pen and at an angle.

_After one day I found my new muse, although I will never do him justice. Thank you Dean._

A loving sigh escaped Dean as he held the sketchbook in his calloused fingers. He turned it over in his hands until he realised it was the one Cas had been working on in the coffee shop. Dean shook his head and took a long swig of beer when his phone buzzed.

It was a text from Cas. _I can’t tonight I’m afraid. I’ve got to work but I’m free tomorrow though._

Dean grumbled at the fact he couldn’t see him tonight but simply replied that he’d pick him up from his apartment at 12 tomorrow. It was Saturday and he was going to make the most of it, after he slept in of course. Next Dean texted Sam, telling him to meet him at their usual bar when he got into town.

Dean set his phone down, glaring at it until he got a reply.

 _A brilliant plan Dean, I look forward to it._ Dean smiled at how Cas even texted in full sentences.

He shook himself to stop thinking about Cas long enough to look at the clock. Lunch was over which meant back to fixing the car he was sure was pretty much dead. But Dean reminded himself that the sooner he finished work, the sooner he could sleep and it would be tomorrow.

 

Dean sat in the Impala in the parking lot of Harvelle’s, waiting for his brother. Sam told him to meet him inside at eight but Dean didn’t want to go in just yet. He wasn’t done looking at Cas’ artwork. He was having a hard time believing his eyes were that green and had so many colours in them.

A knuckle knocked on his window, breaking into his revere and making him jump. He snapped the book closed and found Sam pressed up against the window.

“Took your time bitch” Dean grumbled as he opened his door, pushing Sam back as he laughed.

“I told you to be inside jerk” Sam laughed.

“Yeah well I don’t do the loner at a bar bit” Dean said grumpily as he strode to keep up with Sam.

“So you go for creep in a car?” Sam asked as he opened the door.

The pair waved at the familiar blonde behind the bar and sat on their usual stools in front of her.

“Haven’t seen you boys in a while. What’ll it be?” she asked with a flick of her long hair.

“Two beers Jo” Dean said with a wink. He knew Jo had a slight crush on him, but he also knew that if he laid a hand on her then her mother would cut it off. Although for the first time in years he wasn’t watching her intently or wondering if her mother would actually find out. Instead he was thinking where Cas could possibly be working this late.

“Coming up” she said cheerfully.

The bar was quiet as usual, Ash playing pool with some sucker willing to bet and lose their money to him. There was a couple of rough looking men in groups scattered around and a couple on what Dean supposed to be a rough first date, judging by the fact she was texting and he was checking out Jo.

“What’s the occasion?” Jo asked, returning to their corner of the bar with two beers and an extra shot of whiskey she knew from experience that Dean was about to order.

“Dean’s date stood him up” Sam smirked before taking a swig.

“I didn’t get stood up” Dean defended before Jo could say anything. “He’s just working.” Dean downed the whiskey in one and half his beer.

“A he? Branching out are you?” she asked, refilling his glass.

“I’ve had guys before” Dean sighed. Sam was trying not to laugh as he took off his suit jacket and loosened his tie.

“For one night” Jo smiled, pulling the white cloth off her shoulder and using it to wipe the area around them.

  “Yeah laugh it up Sammy, at least I date.”

Sam shot him a stern bitch-face before taking another drink. “Well when you get married, I’ll remind you of that.”

“Go ahead, no one marries Dean Winchester” he said with a confident wink at Jo. She rolled her eyes and left the two alone to serve someone else.

“So why are we out Dean? You haven’t wanted me to join you in weeks” Sam said as a large group of girls practically fell through the door. “It’s not so you just don’t have to sit alone is it?”

“Is it so wrong to want to drink with your brother?” Dean said with a roll of his eyes.

“It is when I haven’t eaten since this morning” Sam sighed. He caught the attention of the only other bartender besides Jo and her mum, Ellen. “Chicken salad and a cheeseburger, extra everything” Sam said to the man who nodded and left in silence.

Dean didn’t look up as Sam ordered them food. He was busy texting Cas to see if he was done with work yet. He wanted to hang out with his brother but at the same time Cas was all he could focus on.

“Dean? Dean!” Sam said loud over the frankly awful music one of the half-drunk women had chosen on the jukebox. “You alright?”

Dean nodded and placed his phone beside his beer.

“You’re waiting to hear from him aren’t you?” Sam said when he noticed Dean staring at his phone.

“No” Dean scoffed as a burger was placed in front of him.

“He’s working until two so calm down, I doubt he has time to check his phone” Sam said even though he wasn’t sure if Dean was even listening.

“How do you know when he finishes?” Dean asked around a mouthful of burger.

“He told me” he shrugged while pouring the vinaigrette over his salad.

“You know where he works?” Dean asked after washing down his mouthful with beer. He rolled his eyes when he noticed it was empty, as was the whiskey glass.

“Yeah, it’s where I met him. I was working and he spilled a beer on the file” he shrugged.

“He works at a bar?” Dean said with a smile and a nod of approval. He was liking Cas more and more every second.

Sam nodded and began eating. Dean pocketed his phone and started people watching. He noticed Jo laughing at a pair of creepy guys the other side of the bar, Ellen was talking to Ash by the pool table as the random bartender emerged from a back room with a crate of glasses in his hands. Dean watched him carefully, swearing he’d seen the mess of black hair bobbing above the crates before. It wasn’t until the man placed them on the bar that Dean knew he’d seen those shoulders before.

He liked the way the white shirt was rolled up to his elbows and tucked into the black jeans that made his perfect arse look amazing. He bent down and Dean carried on watching him relentlessly until he felt a hand pulling at his arm.

“Hey guy!” a big brash man was yelling at him. “Stop perving on the man, you fucking fag.”

Dean apologised and leant away but the big man wasn’t letting it go. Eventually Dean stood and looked the guy in his eyes. The guy was big but not quite as tall as Dean was, or as largely built.

“What’s the problem?” Jo asked from behind the bar.

“This fag is staring at your guy over there” the big guy spat, his saliva landing on Dean’s chin.

“Seriously dude, say it don’t spray it” Dean groaned as he wiped his chin.

“Don’t get smart with me you pussy. I’ll beat the shit outa you in front of your girly boyfriend” he laughed while pointing at Sam, who just rolled his eyes and watched Dean.

“If you want to hit me go ahead” Dean sighed.

The guy laughed at his friends behind him and swung his fist. He was fast and put a lot of strength into it, but Dean was faster. He caught the fist as he moved back an inch. He pulled the guy forward slightly before slamming the heel of his hand into the guys elbow, resulting in a loud pop before Dean grabbed the guy’s head and slammed it into the edge of the bar.

The fight was over in two seconds. The guy was on the floor moaning, not knowing whether to clutch his bleeding head or arm which wouldn’t bend.

Dean looked at the guys friends who were just staring at him.

“Anyone else?” he asked as Sam just chuckled to himself and turned back to his salad. “Get your friend out of here” Dean said while not so gently kicking him away from his stool.

The group helped their fallen comrade to his feet in silence, one stealing a glance at Dean who just winked at him which made him move faster than the others. Dean sat back on his stool and went back to eating.

The object of his staring had left the room and was currently in the back room, sat on a keg with his head in his hands.

Jo walked into see him and knelt next to him. “Hey Cas, you alright?” she asked soothingly.

“Dean just brained a guy didn’t he?” Cas asked although he words were muffled by his hands.

“He’s done worse” she said calmly. She meant to be soothing but it just made Cas more worried.

“He has a habit of beating people up?” he asked, turning slightly towards her.

She shrugged and thought for a second. “Hold up, how do you know Dean?”

“I went on  date with him yesterday after he fixed my car” he said, calmly standing and straightening out his blue tie he realised was backwards.

“Jeez he mentioned he went on a date with a guy but I never thought it was you” she said with a smile and small laugh.

“Because you don’t think I date or that Dean would date me?” he asked, his head tilted to the side slightly.

“I didn’t mean it like that” she sighed with an affectionate smile. She’d only known him for a week and a half but she knew he was a decent guy, especially if he caught the eye of the great Dean Winchester enough to warrant a date.

“I know, I’m just stalling so I don’t have to risk him seeing me and beating another guy up because of it” Cas admitted while fiddling with his tie.

“Well, if you’re going out there you need to lose the tie and apron” she said with a smile. “I’ll be damned if Dean doesn’t notice you, so let’s make sure he _really_ notices.”

Cas smiled and nodded. He liked Jo, she was kind and yet strong. She reminded him of his sister Anna, without the rebellious streak that nearly got him killed when they were younger.

He undid his tie and pulled it out from under his collar then stashed it on the shelf under his apron. She stood and tried to decide what else was needed as Cas stood awkwardly by the door, oblivious to the fact he would be hot in just a bag. She opened his top couple of buttons on his shirt and loosened it around his waist a little before taking a step back and nodding her approval.

 

Dean watched Cas emerge from the back room and his jaw dropped. He didn’t think it was possible but Cas looked even more gorgeous than before. The shirt was crisp white like he would expect from Cas but it was open to reveal his collar bone and the faint hickey Dean himself had made the night before. His hair was in a mess as usual, although it seemed to be made better as Cas combed his fingers through it. His eyes were brighter in the spot lights in the ceiling and they even seemed to be more blue.

Dean watched Cas walk and it was almost like it was in slow-motion. He couldn’t find a single fault until Sam shoved a couple of fries in Dean’s open mouth.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean scolded as he stopped flapping his hands at his face and finally pulled the half-eaten fries out of his mouth. He looked back up to see Cas at the other end of the bar, leaning on the top with his other hand on his hip.

“Hello Dean” Cas said with a smile as he slid a beer towards them.

Dean caught it, not taking his eyes off Cas as he walked toward him. He didn’t think twice before leaning over the bar and kissing Cas. He felt Cas smile against his lips before gently biting his bottom lip. Dean couldn’t hold back the small moan as Cas’ tongue wound its way into Dean’s mouth for a second before he pulled back, leaving Dean leant over the bar with his eyes closed.

He felt a thumb trace his jaw and gently push him back into his seat. Dean opened his eyes to see Cas walking away, his hands in his back pockets safe in the knowledge Dean would be watching.

“Tease” Dean mumbled into his fresh beer.

“You two need a moment?” Sam asked despite the fact that Cas was the other side of the bar serving a pair of girls practically drooling over him.

“Bite me” he growled at his brother without taking his eyes off the woman trying to touch Cas.

“I’ll leave that to Castiel” he smirked before standing and downing his drink. “I’m going to head back now. Work to do, people to put behind bars.”

Dean nodded and held up his hand when Sam tried to offer to pay. “I got it, you go work your ass off.”

Sam clamped his hand on Dean’s shoulder before leaving him alone, watching Castiel’s every move.

Dean didn’t drink much or say a word until Jo sat stood the other side of the bar, piling their plates together until she noticed that Dean hadn’t looked at her once.

“You alright Dean?” she asked, leaning on the bar with her elbows and resting her head in her palm.

The bar was quiet now with no more than five people trying to get a few more drinks before closing. Cas was mopping the floor by the pool table, avoiding Ash who had taken to sitting cross-legged on the table with his laptop on his lap. The two were talking quietly about something that Dean probably wouldn’t understand he guessed by the fact the two had been leant over a large piece of paper that looked like a schematic from a distance.  

“Dean?” Jo repeated, finally snapping Dean away from watching Cas.

“Yeah” he said with a slight smirk. He liked the way Cas looked working there; he seemed more sure of himself than Dean was used to.

“You’ve been watching him for the past four hours” Jo smiled. “Someone’s got a crush” she teased.

“Shut up” he sighed, rolling his eyes.

“We’re closing in an hour but I think I can let him off early” she said before leaving Dean alone with his thoughts.

He watched quietly as Jo talked to Cas and felt his heart drop when he saw him look directly in Dean’s direction then shake his head. Dean dropped a small pile of notes on the bar top and left without a word. He let the door slam shut in frustration, he honestly thought Cas might have taken the chance to spend some time with him but his anger was premature. Dean didn’t see Cas shaking his head at the fact he wasn’t working tomorrow. Dean didn’t see him nearly tripping over the bucket with the mop in it just to get to the door.

The Impala was purring as Dean just sat in it, slightly damp from the heavy rain and the sketchbook in his hands. He considered marching into the bar and throwing it at Cas but the instant his shaking hand was about to open the door, he saw Cas stood in the rain, his hair flat against his forehead, just in his shirt and looking at him. He had his hands in his pockets, his shoulders hunched over as if to protect him from the rain but Dean barely noticed anything other than his eyes. So much emotion in such beautiful eyes. They almost shone in the light of the streetlamp above him, casting the rest of his face in shadow except his lips and eyes that stared into Dean.

The mechanic climbed out of his car and embraced the freezing bartender, holding his wet body close. He felt Cas shivering in his arms as he nuzzled into Dean’s neck and wrapped his arms around the warmth holding him tight. Dean didn’t want to break the tender embrace but the man he was starting to love was freezing and soaking wet.

“C’mon Cas, let’s get you warm” he said tenderly as he pulled his jacket off and slotted Cas’ arms in. The sleeves were too long and there was no hood but it was better than letting him freeze. He wrapped his arm around Cas as he lead him to the passenger side before climbing into the driver’s seat.

They didn’t say much on the drive to Dean’s apartment, Dean just checked to see if Cas was warming up and all he got was a nod in return. The car parked outside Dean’s building in his usual space but no one got out. Instead Dean turned to his side to check to see if Castiel actually wanted to go inside.

“Why did you leave Dean?” he said quietly, his arms crossed over his chest to pull the jacket in closer. He had to admit he was smelling it; the mix of car oil, beer and Dean surrounding him.

“You were shaking your head, I thought you didn’t want to leave early with me” he shrugged, placing his hand on Cas’ knee. “I miss-read it like an insecure girl didn’t I?”

Castiel nodded and they both started laughing. If anyone else had agreed with him that he was an insecure girl, Dean would have most likely hit them but Cas was different. He just wanted to hold the man tight and bury his fingers in his hair and kiss him all day, especially since he was wet and wearing his jacket.

“C’mon, let’s get your clothes washed and get you in a shower” Dean smiled, the idea of seeing Cas naked swarming through his mind.


	6. Let's brake all the rules!

They climbed out of the car without another word, walking up to the doors hand in hand and still holding tight as they rode the elevator up to Dean’s floor. Castiel waited patiently while Dean unlocked the door, opening it to reveal a surprisingly large apartment.

It was simple and yet grander than Castiel’s. There was a kitchen to the far right, a large corner sofa in the centre of the raised section facing a flat-screen on the wall with a console beside a pile of games on the mantelpiece of the large fire. There was a small selection of photos in frames scattered next to the games; most of Dean and Sam and one of his parents beside Dean and a girl Cas didn’t recognise. The wall opposite had floor to ceiling windows the just made the place look bigger. To the left was a small corridor with three doors, two open to reveal a bathroom and small bedroom. The one at the end was closed and Cas guessed it was Dean’s room. The floor was dark wood with the odd rug placed under furniture to stop it scratching.

Dean was stood on the step up to the living area, watching Castiel look around the apartment with an adorable amount of awe.

“It’s not exactly a house but it’s home.” Dean smiled at Cas, ignoring the fact that Cas probably didn’t hear him.

“I don’t know why I thought you’d live anywhere else” Cas smiled to himself as Dean strode across to him and gently pushed the jacket off his wet shoulders.

“What did you imagine?” Dean asked huskily in Cas’ ear as he start slowly unbuttoning his wet shirt and pulling him out of his jeans.

“More white and black and less bare brick walls” he admitted, letting Dean pull the shirt off his arms and throw it on the floor beside the jacket.

“I have black bed sheets” Dean said with a wink. His fingers were expertly sliding the heavy jeans down Cas’ legs, his fingertips brushing the skin slowly sending shivers shooting up Cas’ spine.

“Why would that interest me?” Cas asked with a large grin. He kicked his shoes off and rubbed his feet on the floor to get his socks off without bending over, fearful of what Dean’s heated gaze would do.

“Why would you imagine where I live?” Dean replied, picking the clothes off the floor and leaving Cas stood in just his underwear.

“Is there anything I can wear while I wait?” Cas shouted after him as he disappeared into the kitchen. He heard a chuckle before Dean emerged again, a worn t-shirt in his hand.

Cas smiled at the now shirtless Dean walking over to him. “You can wear this” he said with a wink, holding his own t-shirt out to Cas.

“But it’s dirty” he protested before throwing it over his shoulder.

“You’re awesome” Dean laughed before scooping the almost naked man in his arms and carrying him to the sofa in a fireman’s hold. “You’re surprisingly heavy for a scrawny guy.”

“Should I be insulted? Besides it’s called muscle, of all people I’d have thought you’d know what that was” Cas laughed once Dean had dropped him on the sofa.

“Do you think I would insult you?” Dean smiled as he watched Cas scoot up the sofa until he had space to sit at his feet.

“You insult Sam a lot” Cas smiled, carefully memorising Dean’s movements as he slowly undid his jeans and let them fall to the floor.

“He’s my brother, it’s different. Don’t your brothers mess around?”

Cas shook his head as Dean walked round the table in the centre and lit the fire, only to return with a blanket from under the table. He gently pushed Cas down the sofa so he could sit by the armrest then put his arm around Cas’ shoulder as he pressed himself into Dean’s side. They quickly covered themselves in the blanket and just sat looking at each other.

“I got your package” Dean said quietly, his thumb tracing the strong jaw of his angel.

“Did the pie survive? Your receptionist was a bit brutal with it” Cas sighed, letting the warmth from Dean ease his aching limbs and his gentle fingers send small sparks through him at every touch.

“It held up rather well” he laughed, adjusting his position so he could face Cas easier. “The sketches were amazing” he whispered, planting a kiss on the top of his head.

“I’m glad you like them. I wasn’t sure if I should let you see them but you are my inspiration after all, I would be stupid not to.”

“You could never be stupid” he whispered into his ear, his lips brushing the sensitive skin of his jaw.

Dean felt Cas relax against him and let the tension leave his body. For the first time in a long while he was happy just being. He didn’t need a drink, or an engine to work on. He was sat comfortably with an amazing man in his arms and he knew he was happy with Cas. Really, honestly, completely happy.

“Dean?”

“Yeah angel?” Dean said sleepily, resting his head on the back of the sofa and looking down at Cas who had moved to lay on his stomach without Dean realising.

“What are you thinking about?” Cas asked, his eyes so big and innocent Dean’s heart melted. How could a man so gorgeous look like a sex god and yet be adorable as well?

“You” Dean smiled sleepily. “Why do you ask?”

“Your heartbeat was going crazy” he smiled before reaching up and bringing Dean’s lips to his for a long passionate kiss.

Dean dropped down the sofa until he was laying on his back with Cas hovering over him, his arms pulling their bodies together. He felt Cas’ grind his hips forward and tried to hold back a moan. Their lips were locked together as their tongues tasted each other in desperation. They broke for air only when they had to before lunging back to each other like they were the only air they needed.

Cas broke the kiss after a long while and just looked lovingly down at Dean’s flushed face, studying every line and counting every freckle. Dean grinned, his hands sliding down the soft warm skin of Cas’ back until he reached his underwear. He slid his hands under the hem and gently traced his fingers over the soft skin.

“Dean are you trying to get in my pants?” Cas asked with a laugh as he propped himself up on his hands on Dean’s chest.

“I think I already technically am” he winked before pulling Cas’ hips forward and grinding their crotches together.

“You’re really sure I’m going to sleep with you” Cas said with a smile and shake of his head.

“Hopeful” Dean corrected, peppering kisses down his neck.

“Not tonight” Cas moaned.

“Alright. I’ll just stop doing this then” Dean said before removing his hands and lips.

“That’s just cruel” Cas snarled playfully before leaning back so he straddled Dean’s hips, his fingers playing with the elastic of Dean’s briefs.

“You’re the one who’s making the rules” he said with a smile. He was watching Cas’ finger like they were hypnotic.

“They aren’t rules, just reminders” he said quietly to himself.

“Of what?” Dean asked concerned as he propped himself up on his elbows.

“That I need to be careful.”

Dean’s heart dropped at the sadness in Castiel’s eyes. Right then he knew how much he cared for him, how much he never wanted to see Cas in pain and that even after one day he completely and entirely loved him.

“I’m not leaving you Cas, not now or ever. You’ll have to get tell me to leave you before I walk away. I’m never going to leave your side” he said with every ounce of love he felt. He cupped the back of Cas’ head and brought it forward until they were resting against each other’s forehead. “I know I’m falling in love with you Castiel Novak.”

Cas could have cried right then. A declaration like that from someone as incredible as Dean was too much. He threw his arms around Dean and buried his face in his neck. He felt Dean’s strong arms surround him and pull them together even more.

“I don’t know why Cas but I refuse to let you go” Dean said as he held Cas tight. “We aren’t in a hurry. Let’s take it slow, alright? You and me my angel.”

Cas nodded against Dean and let him lay back down on the sofa still holding Cas tight. Dean pulled the blanket back over them with one hand while using the other arm as a pillow for Cas.

They laid side by side, Cas in Dean’s arms and facing his chest and slowly drifted off into the best night sleep either of them had had in a long time.

 

 

Castiel woke up to the smell of bacon, pancakes and eggs. He could hear Dean humming what he guessed to be some kind of classic rock as he cooked. He was only wearing jeans low on his hips as he sauntered around the large kitchen humming, mindlessly oblivious to Cas stood in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest just watching Dean cook. It wasn’t until Dean was rather accurately singing a guitar solo while miming it with a spatula that he noticed Cas laughing with his lips clamped shut.

“Morning” Dean grinned, throwing the spatula on the counter and running into Cas, picking him up and hugging him tight. “I love having you here in the morning” he sighed in his ear.

“Your eggs are burning” Cas laughed as Dean’s three day stubble tickled his bare chest as Dean kissed him.

“Couldn’t care less” he mumbled before biting Cas right on his collarbone.

“Feisty aren’t you?” Cas groaned. “You probably better stop if you want the food to be edible.”

“Are you really that bothered?” he smiled.

“I haven’t eaten since yesterday lunch, I could use some Dean Winchester cooking” Cas sighed only to be pushed against the wall with Dean’s lips slowly tracing up his neck. “Fuck it” Cas growled before grabbing Dean’s arse and pulling him against his hardening dick.

Dean moaned loudly and pinned his hands above his head, holding Cas’ wrists tight. “You just said fuck” he growled in Cas’ ear. “I could not be more turned on.”

Castiel would have laughed if he wasn’t so hungry for Dean’s tongue. He forced Dean’s mouth up to his and moaned at the press of Dean’s dick against his. Cas thrust his hips forward over and over just to get more friction until he got sick of the material between them.

“Bedroom, now” Cas moaned into Dean’s neck.

He pushed the larger man back, taking in the sight hungrily before slowly walking into the living room. He heard Dean turn off the cooking before thundering up behind him. His warm hands were on Cas’ hips, his fingers playing with the elastic of his underwear before slowly pushing them down making sure he touched every inch of his skin.

“You sure about this?” Dean asked even though Cas was guiding his hands round his his straining erection.

“It’s a bit late now” he sighed as Dean began stroking him slowly.

Dean spun Cas round to face him and kissed him hard as his hands found Cas’ dick again and carried on stroking him while backing him into the bedroom. He felt Cas’ fingers fumble with the zipper of his jeans until they dropped to the floor.

They fell through the door and landed on the bed, Dean’s knee pushing his legs apart so he could grind against him again.

“Dean, naked. Now!” he growled, pushing Dean back long enough to release his straining dick. Dean hissed slightly as the cold air hit it before he felt a warm hand wrap around it.

Dean leant down, slowly kissing down Cas’ chest. He licked and bit his chest until he was satisfied with the noises coming from Cas. He moaned Dean’s name as he tongue licked up three ribs, his nails clawing down Cas’ thighs. Cas threaded his fingers through Dean’s hair, pushing him down gently towards where he needed his mouth most.

“Dean!” Cas growled as Dean’s breath chilled the wet tip. “I need you Dean.”

Dean stopped for a second and looked up at Cas staring at the ceiling. “That’s my line” he whispered before licking all the way up Cas’ dick.

“More” he groaned at the feel of Dean’s mouth taking as much of him as he could.

Dean’s hollowed out his cheeks, gently dragged his teeth as he bobbed his head up and down. He smiled around Cas as he heard the moans and sounds coming from his mouth.

“Dean,  I need more” he panted.

Dean let go of Cas and moved up his body, claiming his mouth hungrily and pressing himself against Cas in every way he could.

“You sure about this? I promised I wouldn’t hurt you” Dean asked quietly without moving his lips away from Cas’. He pushed his hips forward slowly and smiled as Cas threw his head back.

“I don’t think you doing that is helping” Cas moaned, his hands clawing at Dean’s arse urging him to do more. “Please” he pleaded breathless.

Dean didn’t need anything else to be said. He leant over Cas to the bedside table until he found the lube. He pushed Cas back up the bed so his head was on the pillows and spread his legs so he knelt between them. Cas watched hungrily as Dean squirted a generous amount of lube on his fingers before tossing the bottle on the bed beside Cas’s head.

“Last chance, speak now or forever-“

“Dean!” Cas groaned, grabbing Dean’s wrist and pulling his hand down.

Dean smirked at Cas’ eagerness, circling a finger around his entrance. He slowly pushed his finger in, stopping every inch to let Cas adjust until he felt Cas push him in completely. He crawled up and kissed his neck tenderly, distracting him from the burn as much as he could. After a what felt like a few minutes he slowly moved his finger in and out until he slowly added a second. Cas moaned and clung to Dean’s biceps, his nails digging in against the burn of the stretch. He loved the feeling of having Dean in him even if it was just his fingers.

“More” he groaned as Dean moved in and out faster. He added a third without a word and moved his mouth to Cas’ lips again, swallowing the hiss of the burn until the only sounds were of pleasure.

He leant back and removed his fingers, squirted more cold lube on them before spreading it over his aching cock. Cas watched him intently as he lined up, lifting Cas’ hips slightly to get a better angle. Dean looked up for a second before slowly pushing in.

A loud groan erupted from Cas’ lips, his hand grasping at the sheets and his head thrown back in the sheer intensity of feeling Dean inside him. Dean waited for Cas to adjust before pushing in even more, slowly filling him until he was in as far as he could go.

They held onto each other as Dean let Cas get used to it before slowly pulling out until just the top was inside, then pushing back in.

“More Dean, More!” Cas shouted, his hands pulling Dean in.

He smiled as he rolled his hips forward, over and over until he hit the perfect spot. He pulled out slowly and slammed back in, needing the feeling of being inside Cas more than anything else. He was tight, wet and felt amazing.

Cas found his hands onto Dean’s arse, pulling him forward, wanting more each time their hips me. They were sweating and panting, heads thrown back as Dean hit his prostate perfectly, sending Cas’ arms flying above him to hold onto the wooden bedhead. Cas screamed as Dean brushed his prostate over and over again making him writhe under Dean’s perfect body. He clasped a hand on Cas’ neglected dick and started stroking in time with his thrusts, each time hitting his sweet spot and brushing his thumb over the tip in perfect time.

Dean felt a warm sensation building in his stomach the faster he went, his thrusts becoming erratic and his hand going just as fast. Cas was swearing, panting and saying his name over and over like prayer.

“Dean, I can’t… oh god… Dean!” Cas shouted as he felt himself getting closer and closer the more Dean filled him.

He wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist, pulling him closer with every thrust. It stopped being slow and gentle and turned fast and rough, neither man able to control themselves. It was too much for Cas to handle, the feeling of being filled was too intense and felt better than anything else. Dean was leant over Cas, biting and panting against his chest as Cas just tried to hold on for as long as he could.

“Dean… I’m coming…” he panted before he burst over the edge. “DEAN!”

Cas screamed at the top of his lungs as he spilt over Dean’s hand and their chests. He clamped around Dean’s cock and it was nearly too much for him. Two more thrusts in Cas’ tight wetness was all it took for Dean to follow him over the edge. He screamed Castiel to the heavens as he emptied inside his lover, the wave of his orgasm bursting inside of him. The two rode it out together, Cas arching up against Dean his hands curling in the sheets as Dean bite down on Cas’ neck, sucking the skin until he had to break for air.

He dropped on Cas and pulled out of him without a word. Cas tried to breathe as Dean laid over him, his arms wound over Dean’s sweat soaked back as they came down from the high very slowly.

“Dean?” Cas said quietly while gently tracing his fingers up Dean’s spine.

“Yes Cas?” Dean said with a smile as he lifted himself just high enough to see Cas’ big blue eyes gazing up at him.

“I’m sticky, and now you are too” he smiled.

“That’s the strangest thing anyone ever said to me after sex” Dean laughed, pushing himself to lay beside Cas and grabbing a dirty shirt off the floor.

“What would you prefer? Oh god Dean you are amazing, I’ve never had better. Dean you’re incredible, the best ever. No one else will ever compare.” Cas winked at Dean as he cleaned his chest as best he could before tossing the now ruined shirt at him.

“Thank you very much for saying so” he smirked at the sight of Cas pretending to faint. “But honestly-“ he reached over and gently hooked his finger under Cas’ chin and turned his face towards him. “-best time of my life.”

Cas’ grinned wider than Dean thought possible.

“You know you said you might be falling for me?” Cas said as Dean brought him into a tender hug.

“I recall something like that” he said before kissing his forehead.

“I just want you to know that the feeling’s mutual. You’re one of a kind Dean Winchester” Cas sighed into Dean’s chest.

“And I’m all yours.”

“All mine” Cas smiled, feeling Dean’s heart race and his strong arms pulling them closer together.


	7. Dean Winchester and the L word

The next month passed quickly for both of them. Without a single thought they fell into a sense of familiarity with each other, and even had a routine by the time Sunday came around. Dean would meet Cas at lunch when he wasn’t working at the bar, and when he was Dean would sit in the same spot and just be there while Cas tried to do his job without letting Dean’s incessant flirting distract him. They spent one night apart from each other, all the others were alternated between their apartments. That one night was hell for the pair of them. Both were working until the early hours of the morning although it might have been sooner if Sam hadn’t dropped by both of them individually for no apparent reason.

Dean knocked on Cas’ door at half nine Sunday morning. He heard Cas shouting that it was open then walked into the empty apartment.

“Cas? Where are you?” Dean asked as he closed the door behind him while trying to balance the box with a slice of pie in it on top of two take-out cups of coffee.

“Up here” a voice called from the top of the staircase.

Dean emerged from the hatch in the floor to see Cas in an old t-shirt and baggy sweatpants, earphone wire hanging down from his ears and his arms covered in splashes of paint. He was stood in front of a gigantic canvas that Dean just had to stare at.

He hadn’t seen Cas working on his artwork before and he had to admit he liked what the guy did.

This piece wasn’t Dean or his baby, but instead what he first thought to be a meteor shower over a forest. He took a step closer and realised the meteors weren’t meteors at all, but people with wings burning as they plummeted to the ground. There was a small white church in the forest below with a familiar car parked outside and Cas was currently working on the details of the car.

“Hello Dean” Cas said while trying to add light to gravel from the headlights of the car.

“Are those angels?” Dean asked, placing the cup holder on the only space he could find on the three tables covered with supplies.

“Yeah, I had a dream a few nights ago and thought I might paint it” Cas said a little too loud over the music blaring in his ears. Dean was surprised he even heard him knocking let alone speaking.

“Of angels falling?” he smirked, patting Cas on the shoulder to pass him a coffee. “Morning” he smiled before kissing him slowly.

Cas stood straight and stretched his back out, Deans hand reaching around and hugging him close. The two parted slightly, turning to look at the canvas that almost completely covered the wall and was bout size feet square.

“It’s amazing Cas” Dean smiled, looking at the immense detail in every inch of it.

“It’s not finished though” Cas sighed. He took a drink of the coffee made just the way he liked it after only telling Dean once that he took vanilla syrup instead of sugar. He liked it when Dean remembered the small things.

“What more is there to do?” Dean asked as he leant closer to the picture, noticing that each of the angels were clothed and he could even see some feathers amongst the extremely realistic flames.

“The church isn’t right yet, the trees are flat and gravel under the car looks like water.” Cas groaned to himself as sat on the only seat in the small room.

There were half finished works scattered around, some propped against the wall and others hung from the eaves. There were empty tubes of paint everywhere and in a pile in the corner of the canvas. Cas was never tidy in his studio but now he regretted it. This was the first time Dean had set foot in it and seen his more professional pieces of art. His sketches were always done quickly but these were all labours of love.

“Why haven’t you brought me up here before?” Dean asked, utterly mesmerised at the works around the room.

“You never asked” Cas shrugged although he knew the real reason was the fact he was worried Dean wouldn’t like his artwork when it wasn’t him.

“You never offered. It’s a vicious circle” Dean said with a wink at Cas, who nearly spat his coffee on his knees. “You really like angels don’t you?”

“I like they’re strength and power, and their wings. They can leave when they’re miserable and be somewhere better in the blink of an eye. Some are evil and some are good but they’re all family, I guess I know how that feels. Angels are never alone. No matter how hard things get and how terrible they feel, they are never alone for one second. They have thousands of brothers and sisters just waiting to help them when they need it. They are never alone. Whether they want it or not, they are never alone” he said quietly to himself, regardless of whether Dean heard him or not.

The reasons behind his artwork were always personal. It was never because of his father’s love of them, or the fact he was named after an archangel but for what they represented for him. He knew he was the rebellious one of his family, the only one with free will enough not to follow their fathers plan but he knew that was no reason for only two of his brothers to give him the time of day.

Castiel stared down at his hands holding the warm coffee, not noticing Dean had stopped looking around the room and was focused entirely on Cas. His eyes watered at the sight of him, baring his soul so completely without seeming to care if anyone heard. Dean knew Cas was lonely, that his life was a small bubble of routine and Dean was the first thing to break it. But he never knew he felt so alone. He had the biggest family Dean had heard of and yet this incredible man with a voice deeper than he thought possible truly thought he was alone in this world.

Dean knelt at Cas’ feet, gently taking the cup out of his hands and placing it on the floor. Cas refused to look up as a tear fell onto Dean’s thumb as he wiped his cheek.

“My amazing Castiel” Dean soothed, taking Cas’ face in his hands and tilting him to look in his bright blue eyes. “You are never alone. Not anymore. Cas, I need you. If anyone wants to take a shot as us, let them. I’ve beaten the bitches once before and I can do it again. When I’m with you I’m home and I know you are too. You and me Cas, remember?”

Cas gave Dean a small smile and leant his head forward until it rested on Dean’s. He placed his hands on Dean’s chest, feeling his heart racing.

“One month and it’s been the best of my life. I don’t care if it’s too soon but I don’t think I can live without you. I love you Dean Winchester.”

Dean surged forward and kissed Cas like he never had before. It was all love, passion and unwavering affection. He didn’t try to get him on his back or move his hands further than his neck. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling him closer until he could feel his heart beating. They parted for a second, gazing into each other’s phenomenal eyes before coming together again in a desperate and amorous kiss.

Dean pulled away with great reluctance to look at Cas, he needed to know he was okay. He found Cas smiling at him with his eyes closed, still leaning down to Dean’s height. Dean nudged him with his nose and kissed him again slowly before handing him his coffee back.

“Castiel Novak, the love of my life. I have loved you since the second I saw you, I refuse to let you be alone ever again. Me and you my angel. I need you” Dean whispered against Cas’ lips, brushing against them as Cas smiled brightly.

“You need me?” he smirked.

“More than air” Dean sighed, moving the cup to Cas’ lips. “Caffeinate. Big day. You, me, Sam and road trip” he said with a wink before standing and leaving Cas grinning against his cup. 


End file.
